


Insomnia, Cont'd

by mar106



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Harrow is Gay, Sharing a Bed, direct continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: The disaster lesbian that is Harrowhark Nonagesimus cannot handle Gideon Nav.Especially when they're in the same bed.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 77





	1. Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113753) by [theseasincarnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseasincarnadine/pseuds/theseasincarnadine). 



> In case the title and tags didn't make it clear, this is a direct continuance of _Insomnia_! Please read that before reading this or this will make little to no sense!
> 
> Now that you're back, enjoy!

A couple nights later, when Gideon slipped into Harrow's bed, Harrow practically stopped breathing.

"I know you're not sleeping well, Harrow. Instead of being a creepy necro idiot about it, we could just... share a bed. Like normal human beings."

Some part of her wanted to squawk about Gideon's use of "normal," but all rational thought fled her mind at the brush of Gideon's hand on her waist. When the arm attached to that hand flexed, gathering Harrow into Gideon's strong, warm body, Harrow gasped and stiffened embarrassingly. Her hand stuttered from Gideon's shoulders, to her arms, to her abs, wanting to touch all of them and yet not wanting to touch any of them.

"Shh." Gideon bent down and pressed a kiss to her temple, causing the entirely of Harrow's thought processes (which had at that time been reduced to such intelligent observations as "her arms are strong" and "she has a very well-muscled abdomen") to come to a screeching halt. "It's time to _sleep_ , my umbral lady."

Slowly, Harrow began to relax. The regular pattern of Gideon's breath, the rise and fall of her chest, was oddly comforting, as was the slow, unconscious circles made by Gideon's thumb in the small of Harrow's back. She began to appreciate not just how hard, but also how soft Gideon's muscles were - Gideon was. It was foolish of her, really, to do something like this - it would be stupidly easy to kill her. Somehow, though, that was comforting in and of itself. Gideon clearly trusted her. She shouldn't, but she did anyway. And if that wasn't quintessential Gideon, then Harrow didn't know what was.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waking sun's rays doth provoke epiphany.

Harrow woke slowly. She was warm, and safe, and she didn't want to get up. She stretched, unconsciously letting out a small noise. Blinking away the the remnants of her (surprisingly energizing) slumber, she was greeted by Gideon's wonderful golden eyes staring down at her. Somehow, Gideon's regard felt... pleasant.

There was a quality to the early morning air that made Harrow forget where they were, what they had to do, and what pressure they were under. In this moment, she felt as though they were suspended in time and space, like a piece of amber. Harrow never wanted it to end. Gideon's voice flowed into the air like a wide river filling a placid lake, calm and serene, only adding to the ambiance.

"Good morning, my skeletal mistress. How did you sleep?"

Gideon's voice was... caring? No, that wasn't quite right. 

Loving. Gideon's voice was loving. It came to Harrow in a flash, but with it came the knowledge that it was not a new development. Gideon, who Harrow had shared her greatest shame with, and who had not hated her for it. Gideon, who had bared her soul to her; who had opened her mind to her; who had allowed herself to be siphoned for a stupid test. Of course Gideon loved her. Gideon, who was Harrow's rock, protector, and eternal source of comfort. Of course Harrow loved Gideon, too.

Suddenly, everything took on a crystalline clarity. Like working her magic, what she had to do came to her, but there was no moment in which Harrow actively decided that she was going to do it. Harrow simply... did. This, though, was more important than any spell she had ever cast.

"Very well, Gideon," Harrow answered, lifting a hand to that strong jaw. "Thank you." Harrow leaned up and pressed her lips against Gideon's. Leaning back, Harrow found that Gideon's face was about as red as her hair, eyes wide with astonishment. Harrow retracted the hand that was on Gideon's jaw to attempt to cover a snicker, and said jaw dropped open, completing the look of utter bafflement. This made Harrow completely lose it, beginning to laugh in earnest.

Gideon silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
